The Descendant
by Deploy a fanfiction HERE
Summary: Connor is Sam Winchester's grandson. When his sister is taken by demons, Castiel comes to save him. Seeing as chapter the first chapter is the only chapter so far, I won't give away anything else. More chapters to be posted soon. Thanks for reading!


Connor threw open the door and kicked his shoes off in the general direction of the shoe mat to his right and ran towards the stairs, his backpack thumping against his back with every step. His sister Samantha walked in after him and untied her shoes then placed them as well as his shoes which had missed their target on the mat before following him towards the stairs.

Samantha followed Connor into his room and threw her purse on his bed. "So, what have you got today?" She asked, smiling. She peered over his shoulder as he furiously typed away at his keyboard.

"Hello? Earth to Connor." she said, tapping his shoulder. Connor smiled as he finished his typing and spun around in his chair to face her. "I had a great idea for a story: So these three guys stopped a bad guy years earlier, right? Well now another guy, the same bad guy but from a different universe, is here. And also there's another of each of them as well! Sounds awesome, right?" Connor smiled and spun back giving her no chance to respond and began typing again.

"Awesome, right. That's the first thing I thought of." She said, awkwardly grinning.

Connor paused and spun halfway around. "It sucks, doesn't it."

"Yeah, a bit." Samantha replied.

"Meh, whatever." Connor said, shrugging and turning back to his computer. "I'll just start something else, this is gonna be hard to write creatively anyway."

Connor's room was a decant sized room for their house; maybe about twenty by fifteen feet. The light blue paint on his walls complimented the wood shelves that covered the wall and corners opposite of the door. The shelves were lined with toy figures sorted carefully in battle positions. His desk was to the left of the door when you entered the room and his bed was on the right. A window between the bed and shelves on the right wall was the only source of light Connor liked to use, even though he had a ceiling fan. Today, the window also provided a fresh Autumn breeze.

Samantha was 20 years old and in her second year of collage at the community collage of their town and Connor was 17 and was a senior in high school. Besides being a social outcast, he had a good time at school; he had almost all A's and didn't get bullied because he was tall, as was the norm for the men of their family.

The carpet felt soft and plush beneath her feet as Samantha curled her toes into the bristles of the carpet.

A sudden knock at the door caused both of them to jump. Connor clambered out of his chair and ran down the hall towards the stairs. "I got it!" He yelled up at Samantha, as if it wasn't clear what he was doing.

Connor walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, through which he could make out nine men in suits stood outside the door. The one in the front was wearing sunglasses that reflected Connor's gaze and had wavy black hair and pale skin. The blood-red tie with his suit seemed to be the only colored part of him at all.

The man's head tilted down, staring Connor in the eye through the peephole. "Let us in, Connor." The man said.

Connor's heart began to beat faster as he slowly locked the door. He cautiously reached his arm out to to grab a baseball bat from the sports rack to the right of the door.

"THOOM!" The door flew off its hinges and slammed into Connor, sending him flying backwards with it. The men walked into the house as the first one brushed some dust off his shirt.

"You two, detain him. The rest of you, search the house." The man said, nodding at two of the other men in suits.

Two men with dead expressions walked up towards Connor. Just as the first one picked the door up off his chest Connor jumped to his feet and swung a metal bat at full strength at the person to his right. Connor dropped the bat and darted past the man and up the stairs.

The instant Connor got into his room he slammed his door and put his back against it, panting. Looking up he saw Samantha staring at him with one of Connor's other bats in her hands. "What was that?!" Connor said, his breath slowly coming back to a normal pace. Samantha opened her mouth just as the door swung open interrupting her, flinging Connor to the side.

Three men rushed in, two grabbing Connor and Samantha and the other, the one who first looked through the peephole, simply looked around the room.

"Let him go!" Samantha said, struggling to break free of the man's grip. Connor looked in terror at his sister who's eyes were scanning the room as the man holding him pulled him over near the bed and the other man tugged Samantha towards the opposite corner.

"So, tell me: where did you hide it?" The man in sunglasses said, still looking around the room.

Connor felt drops of sweat pouring off his face. "Hide- hide what?!" he said, looking at Amanda for help. Amanda locked in on Connor's eyes then looked at her purse, then back at him.

Connor's blank face cued her to repeat the action, emphasizing on a bulge in the open side pocket.

Connor looked over at the pocket and saw a bottle of perfume. He looked back at Samantha who gave him a nod of approval. Connor glared at her, but when she continued to gesture with her head he finally gave in.

Connor stretched his hand from the man holding them behind his back, grunting from the pain of the crushing grip.

"Whatever it is you two are trying to do, you might as well give up. All we need to know is where the- what the hell is that?!" The man in shades looked at Connor as he sprayed the man behind him with perfume.

Connor glanced down at the perfume bottle and noticed a sparkle-covered cross on the front and back. _Interesting..._ he thought. _No time for details, we have to get out of here._

The man screamed in pain, rearing backwards, falling onto the bed. Connor quickly turned and sprayed the man with shades in the face, causing it to begin steaming as he screamed in agony. Turning to face the final man Connor lunged forward and sprayed the last man in the face, causing him to release Samantha and cover his face with his hands.

Connor grabbed Samantha's hand and darted towards the window. Just as Connor stuck his head out he felt Samantha get tugged back. Turning around with perfume in hand, he stared into the eyes of the man holding Samantha. His yes were pitch black and he held a knife to Samantha's throat.

"CONNOR, JUMP!" Samantha screamed. "JUMP AND RUN, DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Connor snapped back to reality and nodded, a tear forming in his right eye. "But, Samantha-"

"JUMP! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME!" She screamed, looking over at the other two men starting to get up.

Connor looked out the window at the twenty foot drop to the ground below.

"CONNOR, JUMP!" Connor heard the fading screams of his sister as he closed his eyes and pushed off. _Well, I'll probably die anyway..._ he though, the wind whistling past his ears as he fell.

Just as he was about to hit the ground Connor heard a loud whooshing sound. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up into the face of a middle-aged man with black hair and a bit of fuzz. "Who-"

Another whooshing sound and suddenly they were in the backseat car outside of his house. "It's okay, you're safe now." The man said.

"Wait, who the hell are you?! We have to go back, my sister-"

"I'm sorry about your sister, but I'm afraid it's too late for her." The man said in a deep voice as the car sped off. "As for who I am, I am Castiel, an angle of the Lord."

Connor blinked and stared at Castiel. "You're a _what_?!" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"I'm an angel of the lord. Listen, we don't have much time." He turned to the front. "Drive."

"NO!" Connor said, opening the door and jumping out, taking off towards the house.

"It's too late, you can't help her!" Castiel yelled after him. Connor ignored him, running through the open doorway and frantically scanned the room. Connor ran forward into the living room when suddenly he stopped dead.

Castiel walked up next to him. "I'm sorry, Connor." He said, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder.

Both of them stared at the broken sliding window doors to the open space outside and the giant blood stain on the wood floor inside and the cement patio outside. "She- she's gone..." Connor stuttered.

Castiel nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry, we were too late to help." Castiel turned around and left the room.

Connor fell to his knees, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "Why... why..." he muttered through quiet sobs.

Castiel sat silently in the backseat next to Connor who had remained silent since they left the house. "I'm sorry about your sister... we saw your alarm go off and tried to get back as quickly as possible, that's when I saw you jump..." Castiel trailed off.

"Listen, I know that you just met me, but... we need your help." Castiel looked at Connor.

Connor continues staring at the window as the rain fell heavily on the window and roof, making adding a thudding background noise to the car. Connor sighed. "What do you need?"


End file.
